En ce jour
by shake-your-mind
Summary: Dans les pensées de severus pour le dernier.OS sombre, mort et étrange.


_Note de l'auteur :__ Fic morbide, étrange, sortie de mon esprit tortueux. Ame en quête de bon sentiments, en recherche d'amour dégoulinant, passer votre chemin, je ne cède rien de tout ça. Juste une dépression naissant, de la mort et des questions à la pelle. les personnages appatiennent à leur maitresse J.K.Rowling evidemment.  
_

_Merci à Dekado qui m'a inspirée sans le vouloir._

_J'en profite pour faire passer une annonce si quelqu'un souhaite lire mes fics pour les corriger, pour me conseiller et calmer mes envies de suicides collectifs avec du chocolat à la fraise dans les douches de Poudlard, qu'il me fasse signe._

_Je sens que je viens de ruiner mes dernières chance de trouver un volontaire… _

**En ce jour**

Souffle, souffle le vent de la vengeance. Hurle, la vague déferlante mortel et inconsciente, mené par le saint fou Potter. Qui aurait crus que sa haine envers mon humble personne le mènerait a constitué une armée juste pour me retrouvé ? Qui aurait crus ?J'aurais pus si j'avais voulu…

C'est con un humain….

Je suis sur qu'il est allé pleurer sur la tombe de feu Albus Dumbledore en priant pour qu'il soit à ses côtés pour la bataille finale.

C'est con un Potter….ça croit aux miracles

Tiens, la marmaille rousse participe aussi, accompagnant dans son suicide le bientôt décédé sauveur. Il a mené à sa perte tout ses amis. Les professeurs font partis du lot. Minerva, je ne vous ai jamais aimé. Votre manie de voir en moi un homme en pleine rédemption ne sachant pas démêlé ses sentiments, m'importunait au plus au point. J'aime me savoir puissant, inattendu, dangereux, intimidant. Lorsque vous me regardiez je ne voyais rien de tout ça, juste de la pitié. Je détestais ça.

Adieu, Minerva !

C'est con une femme…ça croit toujours tout savoir.

Je suis sur qu'ils sont allés pleurer sur les tombes de leurs proches aujourd'hui, se donnant bonne conscience. Ils leurs ont demandé de leur apporté du courage et suffisamment de haine, pour tuer, j'en suis sur. Si j'étais un mort, je les enverrais se faire foutre. Ne pas venir de l'année et profiter du jour de la toussaint pour venir, tout ça pour se donner bonne conscience et ensuite pouvoir dire « je suis allé le voir ». C'est révoltant. Soit ne pas aller le voir et penser à lui, aller le voir ou simplement l'oublier. C'est idiot. En même temps je ne pense jamais comme les autres.

Ils sont cons les autres…ils pensent pas comme moi.

S'entasse petit à petit les morts, empilés, imbriqués les uns dans les autres, comme un jeu de construction. Ca pourrait être drôle. Tiens je prend la tête de Remus pour faire la cheminé et le corps de Avery me fera la porte. Hilarant. Je devrais le faire breveter, je suis sur que a aurait du succès.

Il pleut. Le ciel pleure des larmes de sang. Le sol le recrache. Bouillie indigeste qui macule chacun des combattants et qui atteint mes pieds sans que je le veuille vraiment. Je suis loin, je m'approche, pourquoi je m'approche ?

Pourquoi je cherche saint Potter ? Il va mourir de toute manière, il doit mourir. Le vieux fou me l'a dit. Il est toujours intéressant d'être dans la confidence, on a toujours une longueur d'avance, on se sent supérieur.

Je les évite, je marche au dessus ne les frolant pas, je ne le veux pas. Je veux leur laisser une dernière dignité ou je ne veux pas me salir? Je ne sais plus. Il n'y a que dans les livres que les cadavres sont beaux. Ceux que j'ai vus étaient toujours barbouillés de sang, maculés de boue, le visage tordu par la douleur ou tout simplement par l'agresseur. Ce n'est pas beau un mort, c'est artistique.

La mort est un mouvement artistique. Je suis un incompris.

Je me souviens de mes premiers morts, j'avais envie de vomir. La mort ça pue, l'odeur acre du cadavre, c'est désagréable.

Ils sont tous tombés, tous au sol, mourant, agonisant mais ils ne supplient pas. Ils ne supplient plus. Plus rien de tout àa n'est désagréable, c'est juste habituel.C'est le pire que cela puisse être.

Ca y est j'y arrive, scène jouissive de par son importance capital. La fin trop attendue par le dernier lecteur qui en représente des millions. J'adore ce moment. On s'y attend, tout notre corps se tend, dans l'expectative de ce que ne savons déjà. La disparition pure et simple du sauveur du monde. Du con du peuple, en fait.

Ca vole de tout les côtés, ça jure, ça injure, ça tempête et ça s'entretue. Une danse macabre joué par deux protagonistes qui savent déjà quel sera l'issu de ce ballet morbide. Ils s'écroulent. Je suis déçu. J'aurais cru qu'ils tiendraient plus longtemps, moi en bon spectateur j'ai espéré. Si j'avais su…

J'aurais fait quoi ?

Je n'aurais pas tué Lucius ? Je ne me serais pas traîné agonisant au milieu de tout ces cadavres puant de haine pour voir un morveux et mégalomane tombé au sol ?

Je m'en fous tout compte fais, moi aussi je tombe.

Je suis con…je sais même plus ce que je fais.

Je meurs et j'en serais presque ravi. J'en sauterais de joie si je n'étais pas si mal en point. Je me pose juste une dernière question.

Qui viendra pleurer sur ma tombe, en ce jour si controversé pour ma personne, pour se donner bonne conscience ?

Surement personne, j'ai pas sauver le monde, j'ai juste sauver saint potter...


End file.
